hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diagon Alley
__TOC__ About In the morning, when Harry wakes up, an owl arrives bringing a newspaper. Harry pays it five Knuts from Hagrid's pocket. Hagrid reads in the newspaper that the Ministry of Magic wants Dumbledore for Minister, but as he would never leave Hogwarts, Cornelius Fudge got the job as Minister of Magic. On the list of things Harry has to buy are: #Three sets of plain work robes (black) #One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear #One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) #One winter cloak (black, silver with fastenings) #He will also need these books: #The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk #A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot #Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling #A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch #One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore #Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger #Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander #The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble And finally #1 wand #1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) #1 set glass or crystal phials #1 telescope #1 set of brass scales Harry and Hagrid arrive at the bar, the Leaky Cauldron, where they meet the bartender Tom, Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle and Professor Quirell, a brilliant man who is said to have met vampires in the Black Forest. Through a hidden entrance in the wall behind the bar they enter Diagon Alley. Harry hears other children talking in front of a store with broomsticks about the new "Nimbus Two Thousand". To buy Harry's school supplies, they go to the Wizard's bank Gringotts, where Harry's parents left him their gold. They are attended to by goblins. They are taken down to the vault by a goblin cald Griphook. In the safe Harry finds a pile of gold and silver; gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts Afterwards they go to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There Harry meets a boy who starts talking about Quidditch, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Next they go and buy Harry's school books at Flourish and Blotts, where Harry is very interested in a book called Curses and Counter-curses by Vindictus Viridian, in order to find out how to curse Dudley. They stop at the Apothecary to buy his cauldon, scales and other supplies and they go to Eeylops Owl Emporium where Hagrid buys Harry a snowy owl for his birthday. At last they go to Ollivanders' to buy Harry's wand. Mr. Ollivander tells Harry about his father and mother buying a wand a long time ago. He explains he uses unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and heartstrings of dragons to make wands. The wand which finally fits Harry turns out to be the "brother" of Voldemort's wand, both having a tail feather from the same phoenix. Harry says goodbye to Hagrid. Hagrid gives him the train ticket he will need to go to Hogwarts on the 1st of September. The train will depart from King's Cross Station. Actors *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Jim Tavaré' - Tom *'Ian Hart' - Quirinus Quirrell *'Verne Troyer' - Goblin *'Deep Roy' - Goblin *'Warwick Davis' - Griphook, Goblins (VOICE) *'Nicollette Sheridan' - Madam Malkin *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'John Hurt' - Mr. Ollivander